The Invasion Happens
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: Blood, blood was everywhere. Dead bodies laid this way and that. The Light was betrayed by their own partner. Screams of anguish filled the air as the invasion tore apart buildings and homes, leaving nothing in their path. "That doesn't give you many options." Cassie's and Bart's eyes lit up in horror at the sound of that voice. (Title subject to change. WARNING: Character Death)


_Katie: So, in one of my fics (Coldhearted to be exact) I briefly mentioned Nightwing getting killed by Blue Beetle. Well, Rose got really upset with me. As you may or not know, Rose is OBESSED with Nightwing. So I agreed to write a fanfic where Impulse dies. I didn't know how to finish it so it's going to be a two-shot. The first chapter is written by me and the second chapter is going to be written by Rose. So, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor this idea really (Rose kinda_ does)

-The Invasion Happens-

My name is Bart Allen, I came to the past, to the year of 2016 to save the world from the Reach, who have destroyed everything and turned the world into a dark, grey place where most are slaves to the mode.

_Blood, blood was everywhere. Dead bodies laid this way and that. The Light was betrayed by their own partner. Screams of anguish filled the air as the invasion tore apart buildings and homes, leaving nothing in their path._

I do not know much about the past. My sources come from rumors and legends. I was right when I said to Gar that I wasn't the best history student. Many of my theories are relied on what little I know. Somehow, I'll crash the mode and save my future.

_Dead, everyone was dead. It was only Bart and Cassie now that was left, defending the world from the alien invasion. They hid in the ruined Hall of Justice, ready for the aliens to rat them out. Bart was literally vibrating from fear._

_"It's all supposed to crash, it should have all crashed," He murmured._

_Cassie firmly placed her hand on Bart's shoulder, stopping his vibrating for a moment, the shaken speedster looking up into her hardened blue eyes. "I don't know what happens in the future, if you have been lying or what, but remember this. We will fight till the end, defending earth for as long as we can and perhaps die at it," She advised, the barrier being pounded on in each waking moment._

One of the main reasons I came back was to save Blue Beetle, otherwise known as Jaime Reyes. While in the future he may have been my master, in the past he's just your average everyday superhero, trying to save the world but never really sure until the Reach got a hold of himand placed him on mode.

_"Get ready!" Cassie called out as she took to the air, subconsciously grabbing for her rope as the barrier was broken with a blast. Alien soldiers swarmed into the hall of Justice, ready to fire at first signs of life. _

_Taking a deep breath, Bart moved quickly, narrowly dodging the laser beams as he worked to swiftly take them all out. Cassie blocked the beams with her bracelets as she knocked down aliens one by one. It was a hopeless mission, but it was their last shot at saving the world._

My façade is just a tourist from the future, coming to see his grandpa in his prime, fighting the bad guys, hyper, fun-loving speedster with such innocence about corruptive villains and how the heroes had to have secret identities. We, me and Nathanial, have very limited knowledge about the whole time-stream and what could happen if they knew my real mission and about the real future. Better safe than sorry.

_Bart couldn't keep track of how long they fought against the troops. It felt like hours, but he knew very well it could have been only a few minutes. His stomach rumbled as he dodged one soldier and knocked another over. He was too focused on fighting rather than his surroundings. Suddenly he tripped over an alien's firearm, swearing as he tried to save himself from falling, only to twist his ankle badly._

_"Bart!" Cassie screamed as she tried fighting her way towards the fallen speedster. Bart groaned as he attempted to sit up when he saw the aliens had all their weapons pointed at him._

_"Cassie, RUN and don't look back!" He screamed at the girl of wonder._

_"No, I'm not leaving you!" Cassie screeched._

_"Well, that doesn't give you many options," a voice said, chuckling a bit. Both Cassie's and Bart's eyes lit up in horror at the sound of that voice__**. **_

-KatieTheTroll-

_Katie: Nice way to end the chapter, huh? I don't know how long Rose will take to writing, so I can't say how long it will take for the next and final chapter to be published. Any who, please review and no flames :(_


End file.
